Little Miss Chatterbox
Little Miss Chatterbox is the sixteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Chatterbox *'Color': Pink *'shape': Semi-circular *'Gender ': Female *Hair; Blond hair in puffs *'Family ': Mr. Chatterbox (brother), An uncle (mentioned in Paint) *Friends: Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Sunshine, the rest of the characters, though some (such as Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Rude) don't always return the favour *Rivals: Mr. Rude (one-sided) *Likes: Chocolate cake, pencil erasers, animals, kittens and cute things. *Dislikes: Rudeness, scary things. *Love: Either Mr. Grumpy or Mr. Noisy or Mr. Tickle. *Release date: 1984 *'Job': Talking on and on and on *Features:Blue and white sneakers *Nationality: Liverpudlian(UK) American(US) *Voice Actresses: Jill Shilling (1995-1997), Alyson Court (1997-1999), Katie Leigh (2008-present), Teresa Gallagher (UK, 2008-present) Story Little Miss Chatterbox talks a lot just like her brother (Mr. Chatterbox). She is trying to find a job, but every time she has one, she talks too much and gets fired the next day. At the end, she ends up being a person who tells ti me. She tells the time every second. ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Chatterbox is a recurring character in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks except she has a darker shade of pink and, as usual, she never stops talking. Her house is on top of a hill, and shaped like a telephone. She wrote a story of her life in Dance. She annoys Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Rude for their own weakness with her talking. She appears to be very flighty, giggly, pretty, girly and fun. In season 2 she was seen with Mr. Tickle in most of the episodes. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh and Teresa Gallagher. Trivia *In Sand & Surf's "Beach party a go-go" Miss Chatterbox is seen once with her hair in a pony tail. She might have a crush on either Mr. Grumpy (she has been one of the few characters who likes hanging out with him) or Mr. Noisy (since they both seem to get along fine with each other) or Mr. Tickle (she also hangs out with him and she seems to love it when he tickles her and she doesn't seem to get annoyed much by it). *She is one of the characters with a love for animals. *She is the one who wears sneakers the others are Mr. Small, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Funny, Mr. Messy and Mr. Nervous. *She is first seen in Physical. *She is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose. *She is friends with Mr. Tickle, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Happy, and Mr. Fussy *She cares that Mr Rude has bad manners and is acting rude in Dance, Books, Inventions, Jobs, Sleep, and Next Door *It is said that her best friend is Little Miss Sunshine. *She has her shoes off four times (Boats, Shoes, Seashore, Sand & Surf). *She owns a collection of tiny furniture in Collecting. *She was scared of Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf in Night *In Clean Teeth she told Mr. Grumpy the story about her and Mr. Tickle in the episode Driving *Also she is telling about Cinderella in Fairies & Gnomes. *In Shoes, she portrayed Cinderella with Mr. Grumpy (before he quit and let Mr. Fussy take the role) as the prince. *She is the only semi-circular character. *She is the one of the four pink characters. *She's one of the many characters who does care if Mr. Bump gets hurt in Reptiles. *In the 1995 show, she is first seen in Hurry, Mr Rush, Autumn is Coming. *It is possible if she is a vegetarian, since in Cooking she didn't want to cook animals. *She is one of the first mates on the S.S. Stubborn. The other was Miss Calamity. *Roger Hargreaves might have been running out of ideas when he made her. *She appears with Mr. Stubborn again in Out to Sea, looking for the Good Ship Stubborn that sank in Ships. *She seems to like Mr. Grumpy as she is seen with him most of the time when he's a bad tempered person. *She also spends a lot of time with Mr. Rude, despite the fact that he hates her constant chattering a lot! *She can't drive a crane. (mentioned in Construction) *In Canned Goods, her house is on a hill, but in other episodes ( like Yard Work), her yard is flat. *When she is told to be quiet, she just carries on. *When she sees Miss Magic, she says, "I love it when she does that". *She annoys Mr. Quiet in his zen garden behind the fence. Counterparts: * Vicky Pollard (Little Britain, both are very fast talkers.) * K.T. (The Pinky And Perky Show, both have the same voices, UK version does anyway.) * LeShawna (Total Drama series, both are fast talkers.) * Lydia (6teen, both talk very fast.) * Martha (Martha Speaks, both talk a lot.) * Rosie (The Railway Series, both are pink and quite talkative. Also, both of them are currently voiced by the same actress, Teresa Gallager. (U.K only)). * Panini (Chowder, both are pink, talkative and valley-girls.) * Lily (Olivia, Both are voiced by Katie Leigh, are pink,have valley girl accents, and talk non-stop.) * 3 (The Numberjacks, both are talkative, pink and are total nuisances.) * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog, both have a pink colour and are talkative.) * Chatta (Winx Club, both are blonde and chatterboxes.) * Bobby Generic (Bobby's World, both wear blue and white shoes). * Bloom (Winx Club, both Irish-American, both wear blue and both love animals). * Amy Wildman (Jambo Safari, Sega, both love animals and wear shoes). * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both are chatty and pink.) * Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are talkative.) * Luke (The Railway Series, both have Irish accents) * Trampy (The Shoe People, both have Irish accents) * Li'l Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are talkative.) * Yakko Warner (Animaniacs, both are talkative.) * Sniffles (Looney Tunes, both are talkative (At least in final 3 shorts)). * Little Blabbermouse (Looney Tunes, both are talkative.) * Shirley McLoon (Tiny Toon Adventures, both speak in Valley Girl accents) * Pearl Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants, both are blonde, wear pink and sound like teenagers.) * Ticking Tess (Letterland, both like using the phone) * Blurr (Transformers, Both are incredibly fast talkers.) * Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron, both are fast talkers and are very talkative. Both of them wear blue and white shoes too.) * Candace (Phineas and Ferb, both are talkative.) * Deedee (Dexter's Lab, both are blonde.) * LaBrea (Dinobabies, both are blonde) * Umi the Parrot (Pic Me, both are talkative) * Miss Jenny Packard (Thomas and Friends, both are Irish) * Judy (Tweenies, both are Irish) * Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter, both are talkative and come out with bright ideas) * Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph, both are talkative.) * Staci (Total Drama series, both have pink and can't stop talking.) * Dawn (Total Drama series, both are blonde and love animals.) * Gwen (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour, both are chatty sometimes and have blue and love animals.) * Gloria (Madagascar, both are talkative) * Kaos (Skylander series, both talk a lot) * Ladykiller (Flushed Away,both has British accent) * Princess Peach (Nintendo, both are blonde and have pink white and blue), * Pop Fizz (Skylander series, both have blue and white and can talk on and on and on) * Minka (Littlest Pet Shop, they are both pink and like to talk) * Baron Von Rottwn/Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit,both has British accent) * Abby Cadabby (Mikayla's Words Sesame Street, both are chatty and pink) * Dot The Ladybug (Tummy Stuffers, both like to talk) * Koala Huggable (The Huggables, both are talkative) * Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) both are cute and pink. * Fee (Harvey Beaks) both are sound like teenagers. * Talky Chatty (MikaylaWorld) both are chatty. * Sarah Gilbertson (Postman Pat, both are talkative) * Marion (The Railway Series, both talk too much) * Sarah G. Lato (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are talkative) * Julia Brogan (Brookside, both love a good gossip) * Mrs. Honeyman (Camberwick Green, both are talkative) * Watermelon Surprise (MikaylaLand Tales Beach Buddies, both are cute and pink) * Prancer (Mikayla's Reindeer Movie, both are talkative) * Scoops Waffle Cone (Lalaloopsy, both are talkative and cute) *Dana (Wayside, both are talk too much) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Bavarde'' (French) *''Dona Charlatana'' (Spanish) *''Unsere Polly Plaudertasche'' (German) *''Mevrouwtje Kletskous'' (Dutch) *嘮叨小姐 (Taiwan) *수다양 (Korean) *Η Κύριος Φλύαρη (Greek) *おしゃべり好きちゃん(Japanese) *Мисс Трешотка (Балтунья) (Russian) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Chatterbox * Mr. Happy * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Uppity * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Sunshine (mentioned) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Mr. Perfect * Little Miss Busy-Body * Little Miss Tidy * Hurry, Mr. Rush! Autumn is Coming(TV) * Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice(TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling(TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town(TV) * A Surprise for Mr. Tall(TV) * Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV)(cameo) * It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet(TV)(cameo) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV)(mentioned) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Blonde hair Category:No Visible Nose Category:Cottage characters